Changed Destiny
by digital-calypso
Summary: Mamoru betrays Usagi and she has to go to a new dimension to prepare for the final fight with him and Chaos joined together. Stargate SG-1 crossover. Read and Review!
1. Betrayl and Decision

Hi! This is only my second attempt at writing on this site, so please read and review kindly. I own nothing except the idea. Remember to read and review! Thanks!

Digital Calypso

'…'-Thoughts

"…"-Talking

-…--Telepathy

Changed Destiny

Chapter 1

It has been a week since the fight with Galaxia and Chaos, and everything had been going fine for Usagi Tsukino. She is currently on her way to her friend Ray's, a.k.a. Super Sailor Mars' home, Hikawa Shrine. As she passes the Crown café, she sees a familiar face. Her boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba, was in there, only not alone. He was engaged in a very passionate kiss with a woman that she had never met before. With a startled gasp she jerked back from the scene, with tears swelling in her cerulean eyes, not caring that the people around her had started to stare. Without looking back, she dashed off for Rei's Shrine, Mamoru's satisfied smirk following her all the way. Mamoru gets up from his booth with a farewell to the strange woman. He then proceeds to an unknown destination at a quick pace.

Hikawa Shrine

'Why? Why did he betray me? We swore eternal love. Please, I can't take this. Not so soon after Galaxia. Not now.' With tears streaming down her face, she runs up the steps swiftly.

After a couple of minutes of looking for the senshi, she attempts using her wrist communicator. Mamoru's face looms in the mini-screen and she jerks back. Mamoru laughs at her and says, "Hello Serenity, has the little princess lost her senshi? What a shame." With that he moves the communicator to where she can see behind him. He was in some kind of void. The senshi were all down around him. 

'How has he become so powerful?' Serena silently questions herself. Then one name struck her. 

"Chaos." Mamoru begins to laugh and says, "Serenity, you will wish that Galaxia was back. I have merged my form with him and in return, I have received powers only fathomable to what Galaxia possessed." He then turns around and shoots a black beam at the senshi. Their screams echo in her ears. When it hits them, they disappear and only their star seeds remain.

With a bit of effort she chokes out the word "Why?" from her throat.

"Serenity, you truly are a fool. I have never loved you, you are just a weak princess who was a part of my plan in the Silver Millennium to gain access to the Silver Crystal. Now, _Usako, _if you hand over your crystal I might let you live." He says this with a sneer on his face, his hatred seeping through her watch.

"Never traitor, you will never lay your hands on it!" With that she snaps her watch shut but suddenly Mamoru is next to her. 

"Give me the Crystal Serenity, or you will die." Mamoru says, his eyes glowing black as he throws a ball of dark energy at her.

"I will never give it to you!" The energy hits her and she screamed as it tore at her. The Silver Crystal appears and the energy starts to fade away. The Silver Crystal puts off a brilliant white light. When the light faded, the only thing left for Mamoru to see were cherry blossoms floating in the wind.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Usagi is transported to her bedroom. 

Artemis and Luna are asleep on her bed. Mina had let Artemis stay the night, last night.

With tears in her eyes, she gently shook the two felines awake.

"Serenity, what's the matter, what's happened?" Luna and Artemis asked at the same time in alarm upon seeing their himes saddened face.

"Luna, Artemis, Mamoru is no longer on the side of light. He joined forces with Chaos. The Scouts…their dead. He…He took their star seeds. We can't stay here, it…isn't safe anymore. I would fight him now, but my body is still to weak from Galaxia, and, we have to find allies. We'll have to find some help." It took Usagi several minutes to tell her guardians what had happened, her body was still weak from Mamoru's strong attack. With each new detail, they became increasingly more saddened for their hime, and angered at Earth's traitorous prince.

All the while, Usagi has been placing all of her belongings into her space pocket. The felines can only watch their himes progress with sad eyes after she had finished her explanation. 

"Its best we leave before my family comes home. Mamoru won't come here after we leave, it's the Silver Crystal he wants. He won't bother himself with humans." Usagi says. Luna and Artemis nod their heads in agreement. 

Usagi calls the Time Gates to her. She enters with her guardians following her feet.

After entering the void where Pluto used to stand guard, Usagi stops, suddenly over come with grief for her lost friends.

"My friends, we will all be together again in the future. I will win for you, for everyone." Her voice resonates around the fog-filled area. 

  
Usagi knows that they can't stay there to long. Mamoru will be sure to look for them here. 

With her powers that she had rediscovered after her battle with Chaos, she wipes the memories of everyone she had ever met, removing herself from their lives.

She quickly pulls out the Silver Crystal. She starts to pray to it, 'Silver Crystal, please take us somewhere away from Mamoru, where I can help people like I did here. Please Silver Crystal, hear me.'

With a flash of light, they vanish from the void, leaving it desolate once again.


	2. Information and Escape

Hi again! Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! I have part of chapter 3 written and I will probably update again tomorrow, with a little encouragement (authoress winks.J ). Please Read and Review! Thanx!

Changed Destiny

Chapter 2

The moon princess and her two feline guardians reappear in the ancient palace of the long dead Silver Millennium.

Usagi is surprised as she walks down the halls of her old home, Luna and Artemis dutifully trailing after her. She reaches the place where her mothers hologram had appeared when she had last visited. With the inners.

Feeling a sob in her throat, Usagi kneels down towards the palace in a sign of respect to her dead mother.

A hand touches her shoulder, and Usagi jumps, surprised.

She turns around, simultaneously transforming into Serenity, and is met by the face of her beautiful mother. 

"Are you real?" She asks after a few minutes.

Her mothers ghost nods, looking at her with pity, but also in joy of seeing her once more.

Serenity hugs her mother tightly; though surprised at first that she can hug a ghost. 

"I missed you, mother."

"And I you, my beautiful daughter."

"Why did the crystal bring us here?" Serenity nods to the two cats who were over come with awe of seeing their monarch before them once again and proceeded to bow to her.

"Hello, Luna and Artemis. You may stop bowing." Queen Serenity says with a smile, and the two felines rise.

"I am to tell you three about the dimension that you'll be going to. Come, sit." Queen Serenity motions to a bench near a shimmering crystal water fountain.

Serenity obliges. 

"This Earth that you're going to is very different from yours. You see, on their Earth long ago, an evil parasitic alien race called the Goua'ld took hosts in humans in their ancient times and still do today. These Goua'ld impersonate some Gods and Goddesses from old myths and legends. Using the ancient humans religions, they enslaved them and took some to other planets to worship and serve them, using an object they have that they call the Stargate. It takes people from one location to another, where they exit another Stargate, no matter how far away. In an uprising, the Goua'lds human slaves buried the Stargate on Earth. In 1928, the Stargate was uncovered. After many years of attempting to make the Stargate work, a man named Dr. Daniel Jackson figured out that the symbols on the cartouches on it were signs of stars a few years ago. There are uncounted Stargate addresses. Since then, the U.S. military has been sending teams of military personnel and other individuals to explore new worlds. They have encountered humans as well as aliens on their exploits. You will be in a military base in the United States, it is located in Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado." Queen Serenity's information had taken a while to tell her beloved daughter.

"What am I to do Mother?" Serenity asked, having taken in all of the information.

"My daughter, you will help the humans on this Earth as you wished. You will be able to prepare for the fight while you are in this world. I wish you luck, Serenity."

"I will come back and free my friends after I have prepared for the fight. I will make you proud mother. The Crystal is already calling us. I love you. Until we me again, farewell." 

She takes herself and her guardians.

In a flash of light, Usagi, the cats, and the Starlights vanish and the ancient Moon Kingdom starts to fade once more. Awaiting the return of its princess.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Old friends, I want to thank you for coming with me." Usagi whispers to the felines.

"Usagi we hope you know that we are always here for you." Luna says.

"She's right Usagi, we'll always help you." Artemis adds.

"Thank you both." Usagi says with tears beginning to fall again.

"I just can't help feeling a little sad. They're all gone. I couldn't help my friends when they needed me to. It's all my fault." Usagi starts to sink to her knees, sobbing.

Luna says, "Usagi, there was nothing you could have done. You couldn't have known that he would betray you."

"Luna's right. Nothing could have been done to prevent this. Obviously, Pluto didn't foresee this or she would have told you and the other scouts." Artemis says.

"Thank you two. I know that I have to go on, if I am to ever get my friends back." Usagi's tears start to fade. She whispers vehemently, "I swear by the moon and my title, Endymion the Prince of Earth, will pay for his treasonous crimes against the Silver Alliance."

Her words echo in the void as she stands up and calls the Silver Crystal to her. 

The crystal tells them to go through the Time Gates. Usagi obeys and motions for Luna and Artemis to follow her. 

"Now Serenity, what ever made you think that you could escape me?" Mamoru's voice echoes suddenly.

Usagi looks around, slightly nervous.

All of a sudden, one of her senshis attacks hit her. Luna and Artemis gasp and watch as their hime gets slammed into the floor. 

"You know Usagi, one thing that I discovered is that I now have the power to control the attacks of the senshi that I have destroyed.

"Luna, Artemis! Go to the gates and activate them the way the Silver Crystal told us! I'll hold him off!

"You honestly think that you can fight against me? I highly doubt that." With that said Minako's Venus-Love-Me chain circles around her throat.

"Usako, tell me, how does it feel to be killed by your protectors attacks?" Mamoru asks this with a smirk. 

"I don't know and I have no intention of finding out _Mamoru_." She says this and suddenly, her moon mark appears, blinding Mamoru.

"Luna, Artemis, go through now!" Luna and Artemis obey and Usagi goes through right after them.

After they leave the void is once again empty of anything except its fog, one pissed off earth prince, and the Time Gates.


	3. Meetings

Hi! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I also would like to thank Dragon for letting me know that I messed up putting the new chapter up. I am really sorry about not updating sooner, writer's block, I loathe it. Well, here's chapter 3. Enjoy! Please Read and Review.

SG-1 Command Center

"Unscheduled Off World Activation." A voice booms over the intercoms. 

SG-1, who had just been debriefed on the next new planet they are to go to, are heading towards the gate room to see who is coming.

Up in the Control room, a control room technician says, "No GDO signal, sir," to General Hammond.

General Hammond replies, "Close the iris."

Below in the gateroom, the iris starts to close, but then it stops moving for no apparent reason. 

"Sir, the iris is malfunctioning." The technician says.

"What's wrong with it?" 

"I don't know sir."

"Get security down there stat!"

"Yes sir."

General speaks into a microphone, "Everyone is to evacuate the gateroom immediately!"

The people in the gate room leave, but the wormhole opens up after they all go out the exits. 

Much to the surprise of everyone in the vicinity, two cats, one white and the other black, with crescent marks on their foreheads emerge from the wormhole.

A silence ensues and security arrives. The two cats turn to the wormhole expectantly, after they walk down to the end of the ramp and turn around.

A few moments later, a figure comes through, and it turns out to be a young girl in a long white dress, golden hair up in two buns streaming down, and a beautiful face. She looks around herself curiously. The wormhole closed right after she came through.

She walks down the ramp to the cats. She looks around once more and says, amused, "Hello," in a liquidly voice. SG-1 had arrived right after she had descended down the ramp.

"I am Serenity Cosmos. And these two are Luna and Artemis. I assume this Earth, no?" She introduces herself and points to the two cats in turn. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hi everyone!

Please vote yes or no for if I should bring in the Starlights to help. 

Also vote for who she should be with:

A. Seiya (If you guys vote yes to bringing them into this story.)

B. Daniel

C. Suggest someone (But not Teal'c cause he's married or Jack cause he and Sam are going to be together.)


	4. Meetings Part 2

Authoresses Note: Hi everybody! I know I haven't updated in a looong time but I have been busy with lots of stuff and I couldn't get this chapter out of my head and onto paper. Also the results in the voting, that's kinda also what has been keeping me from updating, because I did not know which way to go. I've found a way to keep everybody happy. For the next two chapters including this one, the polls will stay open. After that, I'll figure out what came in the lead and I'll work on that story primarily, the second, second and so on and so on. For example some people want Usagi to be with someone and stay just friends with everybody, while others like the idea of her being someone. Some want the Starlight's to come in and others don't. I'll just take the first two chapters and write several different stories for everyone's needs. I should be able to update every few days now hopefully. I hope you all enjoy this story and I'd like to say thanks for all of those reviews, I hadn't expected that many honestly and it really surprised me. I appreciate everyone's help and encouragement and I'll try to use the ideas that some people have for the story. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, the time frame for Stargate for this story was going to be back a few seasons, but I like Jonas Quinn and I really like the Episode 142 in the 7th season, so this is right after "Birthright." Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Next Chapter should be out by Wednesday. J 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Digital Calypso

"And if it is?" Jack asks.

"Then we are in the right place." Serenity replies as she walks over to SG-1, her two cats following, with the three of them ignoring the weapons aimed at them.

"And you're here, ... why?" Jacks asks bluntly.

"Luna? Artemis? Could you please explain to them, I'm not feeling well." Serenity says to the two cats.

To the amazement of all watching, the two cats transform into humans. Luna turns into a young woman in a yellow dress with long black hair up in four buns with the rest of it falling down. Artemis turns into a young man with white hair and wearing a white shirt and pants trimmed in gold. Both had crescent moon marks on their foreheads like Serenity.

Serenity starts to faint (because she used the silver crystal while it was still recovering it's energy from the battle with Galaxia, and therefore it had to take some of her energy to use while she was holding off Mamoru earlier and the other magic that she used) but Luna and Artemis catch her before she reaches the ground.

"Is there somewhere she may rest?" Luna asks looking up from Serenity's form with a worried expression.

"If you would follow us, we'll take you three to the infirmary. You two will also have to be examined, to ensure that we pose no mutual threats to each other." Sam relays after a brief consultation with General Hammond.

"Thank you," Luna and Artemis say as they carry their princess by lifting one of her arms over a shoulder and follow Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Jackson and several security guards. 

Please vote yes or no for if I should bring in the Starlights to help. 

Also vote for who she should be with:

A. Seiya (If you guys vote yes to bringing them into this story.)

B. Daniel

C. Suggest someone (But not Teal'c cause he's got Ishta now or Jack cause he and Sam are going to be together.)

Please read the Authoresses note at the beginning, it will explain what's going to happen with the story. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, here's the fifth chapter, hope ya'll enjoy it. I've been busy and I was trying to figure out what should happen next, so I wasn't able to update, sorry. Chapters will be coming quicker, and I started another story, it's called Magic Gates and it's a Harry Potter/ Stargate: SG-1 crossover. Please read the authoresses note from the last chapter to know what is going to happen with the story, the polls will stay open until Saturday, and don't forget to review! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Chapter 5

Luna and Artemis are standing over Serenity's side as she rests. They refused to answer any questions until Serenity awakens. Outside the infirmary, SG-1 and General Hammond are discussing the three visitors.

"Sir, what are we going to do about them?" Major Carter asks General Hammond.

"As of right now, I'm not quite sure. Doctor Fraiser confirms that none of the three carry a Goual'd symbiote or have any explosives hidden on them. Luna and Artemis prefer to answer any questions until their friend, Ms. Cosmos, recovers."

At this point, Dr. Fraiser comes out and says, "General, she's awake now and her friends and her are willing to answer some questions. She seems perfectly healthy now, although we couldn't find exactly what made her lose consciousness. If you, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c would like to question them, I'll have someone escort them to briefing room after I run a few more tests just to double check to make sure there's nothing wrong with her or the other two." 

General Hammond and SG-1 agrees and head off to the briefing room, 

Sam and Daniel start bouncing ideas off of each other on why their visitors came and from where and why the iris hadn't functioned properly. Jack looks on at their antics in amusement. General Hammond doesn't really say or do anything, apparently contemplating the precautions that would have to be taken so that the NID wouldn't find out about the 3 visitors. Teal'c observed everyone and was… just Teal'c. None of them expecting that their galaxy was about to get caught in the final battle between Cosmos and Chaos, the final battle for control between good and evil.

I'll update in a few days. Sorry it wasn't longer but this is a bit rushed. Hope ya'll liked it and please review.


End file.
